Favorite Maximum Ride Quotes
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: The title says it all: me sharing my favorite Max Ride quotes with you. Enjoy! r/r


**I usually do this for all of my favorite books, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Copyright: **_I do not own the _Maximum Ride Series _or any of the mention quotations.

"Basically, I have two speeds... Hostile or smart-aleck. Your choice." – Max (Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports)

"Vhat ozzer abilities do you haf?" ter Borcht snapped, which his assistant waited, pen in hand.  
Gazzy thought. "I have X-ray vision," he said. He peered at ter Borcht's chest, then blinked and looked alarmed.  
Ter Borcht was startled for a second, but then he frowned. "Don't write dat down," he told his assistant in irritation. The assistant froze in midsentence.  
You. Do you haf any qualities dat distinguish you in any way?"  
Nudge chewed on a fingernail. "You mean, like, besides the WINGS?" She shook her shoulders gently, and her beautiful fawn-colored wings unfolded a bit.  
His face flushed, and I felt like cheering. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Besides de vings."  
Hmm. Besides de vings." Nudge tapped one finger against her chin. "Um..." Her face brightened. "I once ate nine Snickers bars in one sitting. Without barfing. That was a record!"  
Hardly a special talent," ter Borcht said witheringly.  
Nudge was offended. "Yeah? Let's see YOU do it." ...  
... "I vill now eat nine Snickers bars," Gazzy said in a perfect, creepy imitation of ter Borcht's voice, "visout bahfing."  
Iggy rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Well, I have a highly developed sense of irony."  
Ter Borcht tsked. "You are a liability to your group. I assume you alvays hold on to someone's shirt, yes? Following dem closely?"  
Only when I'm trying to steal their dessert"...  
Fang pretended to think, gazing up at the ceiling. "Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica."  
I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!" Gazzy barked." – School's Out Forever

"Did you know that wasn't me, the other Max?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Right away."  
"How?" I persisted. "We look identical. She even had identical scars and scratches. She was wearing my clothes. How could you tell us apart?"  
He turned to me and grinned, making my world brighter. "She offered to cook breakfast." – Fang and Max (School's Out Forever)

"Yes!" said Fang, punching the air. "Freaks rule." – The Angel Experiment

"They turned to Angel. "We will call you Little One," the leader said, obviously deciding to dispense with the whole confusing name thing.  
"Okay," said Angel agreeably. "I'll call you Guy in a White Lab Coat." He frowned.  
"That can be his Indian name," I (Max) suggested." – Saving the World and other Extreme Sports

"You...are...a...fridge...with wings,' Fang ground out, punching an Eraser hard with every word. We're...freaking...ballet...dancers." – School's Out Forever

"Man, you weigh a freaking _ton_! What have you been eating, rocks?"

"Why, is your head missing some?" – Max and Fang (The Angel Experiment)

"Popcorn for breakfast! Why not? It's a grain. It's like, like, grits, but with high self-esteem." – I'm pretty sure this was from Max (The Angel Experiment)

"I feel like, like pudding," Iggy groaned. "Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." – The Angel Experiment

"I can talk to fish!" Angel said happily, water dripping off her long, skinny body. "Ask one over for dinner," Fang said, joining us." – School's Out Forever

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.  
I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."  
And just like that, a cold shard of ice that had been inside my chest ever since we'd split up-well, it just disappeared. I felt myself relax for the first time in I don't known how long. The wind was chilly, but the sun was bright, and my whole flock was together. Fang and I were together.  
….

Excuse me? I'm alive too." Iggy's plaintive voice made me pull back." – Saving the World and other Extreme Sports

"We'll be back!" he snarled.  
It was really Ari's voice.  
Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to," said Fang" – School's Out Forever

"I hate this guy," Ari muttered, keeping his head down  
"There's a club," I told him. "The Haters of ter Borcht Club. Have you gotten your badge yet?" – Saving the World and other Extreme Sports

"Max, you're the last of the hybrids who still has...a soul.' ... 'She doesn't have soul,' Gazzy scoffed. 'Have you ever seen her dance?" – Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports

"That was the funniest thing I'd heard in days.  
You're kidding, right? _Please_ tell me you have a stronger motive for me than 'fair is fair.' Life isn't _fair_, Dean...Nothing is fair, _ever_. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I need to help you because _fair is fair_? Try, 'I need you to help me so I won't rip out your spine and beat you with it.' I _might_ respond to that. _Maybe_." – Max (Schools Out- Forever)

"Max: "What I said yesterday didn't mean anything! I love everyone in the flock! Plus, it was the Valium talking!"  
Fang: "Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that. You looove me."  
Max: (tries to punch him)  
Fang: "Pick a tree. I'll go carve our initials in it."  
Max: (screams and runs into bathroom)" – Saving the World and other Extreme Sports

"Max: "Fang! This is a huge break! Of course we should go check it out!"  
Fang: "But we're grounded."  
Max and Fang: (stare at each other for a second and burst out laughing)" – School's Out- Forever

"What are you doing here?" [ndr prison]  
Selling Girl Scout cookies," I said. "Want some? The Samoas are terrific."  
(Max II to Max)"- Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports

"I took a bite of cookie and chewed. "Hmmm," I said, trying not to spit crumbs. "Clear vanilla notes, too-sweet chocolate chips, distinct flavor of brown sugar. A decent cookie, not spectacular. Still, a good-hearted cookie, not pretentious." I turned to Fang. "What say you?"  
"It's fine."

…  
Some people just don't have what it takes to appreciate a cookie. – The Angel Experiment

"He could totally be your boyfriend," [Angel] went on with annoying persistance. "You guys could get married. I could be like a junior bridesmaid. Total could be your flower dog."  
I'm only a kid!" I shrieked. "I can't get married!"  
You could in New Hampshire."  
My mouth dropped open. How does she know this stuff? "Forget it! No one's getting married!" I hissed. "Not in New Hampshire or anywhere else! Not in a box, not with a fox! Now go to sleep, _before I kill you!_"- MAX

"In the dictionary, next to the word stress, there is a picture of a midsize mutant stuck inside a dog crate, wondering if her destiny is to be killed or to save the world. Okay, not really. But there should be." – The Angel Experiment

"They [Erasers] were bad fliers," Angel chimed in, "And in their minds, they weren't all kill the mutants, like they usually are. They were like, remember to flap!" – School's Out- Forever

"There was something I needed to say. "Sorry. About before."  
Fang shot a sideways glance at me, his eyes dark and inscrutable, as always. He looked back out at the water. I didn't expect any more acknowledgment than that. Fang never-  
"You almost gave me a heart attack," he said quietly. "When I saw you, and all that blood . . ." He threw a small rock as hard as he could down the beach.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't do it again," he said.  
I swallowed hard. "I won't."  
Something changed right then, but I didn't know what.

"Max! I can talk to the fish!"

That wasn't it. "– School's Out- Forever

"Besides my great fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica."- Fang (Saving the World and other Extreme Sports

"Jackpot, Max! Jackpot!" It was Fang and he was giggling hysterically.  
For those of you just joining us, Fang doesn't giggle, especially hysterically."- Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel

"Q: You're presented with a smooth-faced, eight-foot-high wooden wall. Your objective? Get over it. To, like, save comrades or something. How to accomplish this?

A: Take a running start, brace one foot against the wall, throw one hand to the top, try to hang on long enough for a comrade to either grab your hand at the top or for another comrade to push your butt up from below. it takes team work!

BKA (bird kid answer): Or you could just, like, _fly_ over it.- MAX

"What happened to your tan?"  
It was dirt."- Max and Fang (The Final Warning)

"Tell me again what we're doing here," I said, running a continuous scan of our surroundings.  
Fang popped some Cracker Jack into his mouth. "We're here to watch manly men do manly things."  
I followed Fang's line of sight: He was watching the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders, who were not doing manly things, by any stretch of the imagination."- Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports

"Let them blow up the world, and global-warm it, and pollute it. You and me and the others will be holed up somewhere, safe. We'll come back out when they're all gone, done playing their games of world domination." "That's a great plan. Of course, by then we won't be able to go outside because we'll get fried by the lack of the ozone layer. We'll be living at the bottom of the food chain because everything with flavor will be full of mercury or radiation or something! And there won't be any TV or cable because all the people will be dead! So our only entertainment will be Gazzy singing the constipation song! And there won't be amusement parks and museums and zoos and libraries and cute shoes! We'll be like cavemen, trying to weave clothes out of plant fibers. We'll have nothing! Nothing! All because you and the kids want to kick back in a La-Z-Boy during the most important time in history!" "So maybe we should sign you up for a weaving class. Get a jump start on all those plant fibers." I HATE YOU!" "NO YOU DOOOOOON'T!" _You two are crazy about each other _said the Voice. "- Max, Fang and the Voice (Saving the World and other Extreme Sports)

"I mean, who cares about SpongeBob SquarePants? I'm sitting here with Wolverine!  
-random kid talking to Ari (School's Out- Forever)

"He's gonna be fine," I confirmed.  
Can we see him?" Iggy asked.  
Ig, I hate to break it to you, but you're blind."- (School's Out- Forever. One of my personal favorites)

"Holy [Insert your choice of a swear word here],"- Fang (The Angel Experiment. Another personal favorite)

"Captain, like the captain of a ship. And then Terror, you know, T-E-R-O-R."- the Gasman (School's Out- Forever)

"But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another think coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're _my_ blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me, _now,_ you're coming with _us_ right _now_, or I swear I will kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week.  
Iggy raised his head. Flashes of light told me that the cops were almost on top of us.  
Iggy, I _need_ you," I said urgently. "I _love_ you. I need _all_ of you, all five of you, to fell whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you."  
Iggy stood. "Well, when you put it that way..."- Max and Iggy (School's Out- Forever)

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry I couldn't get all the good quotes on here, I would kept you guys reading for hours by end. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
